


Kidnapped

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for all my kinky fellow scorpios





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Kidnapped

Author: Mlle Elizabeth

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Much kinkier than I usually write -- some bdsm.

 

 

Listening to the steady drip-drip-drip of water against tiles and more water, Clark concentrated, pushing himself to detect the small sounds that existed under the water. There were tiny ripples and splashes, and a soft humming. The sounds provided just enough information to increase his frustration. He glared across the room at the open lead box and its hated, green-glowing contents. His captor was not just evil, he was also quite clever. Not only was Clark restrained, he was deprived of the sight of the man he was currently mentally calling The Evil One by curtains with thin pieces of lead sewn into them. Since it wasn't a solid sheet of lead, he could catch small glances of the man - just enough of a view to increase his frustration.

 

The drips turned into a cascade of water, and the splashes, as well as the movement of the body behind the lead curtain, increased in a sudden whoosh of movement. Clark tried to struggle against his bonds for what must have been the hundredth time, to no avail. 

 

It was torture! How could life be so unfair to him? Clark choked back a sob of frustration. His clothes were folded neatly by the bed, his cell phone placed across the room on the dress and turned off. Each leather band around his wrists and ankles held was securely in place with a small lock. The room was soundproof, and the building far enough away from town that no one would hear him yell, anyway, not even if he suddenly developed Super Yelling.

 

The lead curtain swayed, pushed aside and bunched on a hook on the wall, and Clark could finally see most of The Evil One. Far from improving his ability to think, the sight caused almost complete paralysis. The man was on the other side of a wall, relaxing in an enormous Jacuzzi. Dammit! A hard cock was the last thing he needed in this situation. It especially would not do to have his captor discover him a state of arousal. Clark fought against the unrepentantly wanton part of his brain, desperately tried to focus on the mistakes he made that brought him to this place and time. 

 

His powers of concentration were further tested when the man behind the curtain began to touch himself, the slow, smooth, gliding movements and obvious arousal mirroring Clark's own. "Fuck!" Now he was stroking his cock under a stream of water from one of the faucets, moaning deeply. Temporarily forgetting his bonds, Clark tried to reach his own hard cock, only to feel the leather wrist restraints press against his skin. His tormentor paused, then stood, brushing the curtain aside and facing Clark. This was turning into the worst torture Clark could imagine. Again, the other man began to stroke his cock, an evil smirk gracing his face. The man was a complete fucking bastard. Why had Clark ever let anyone, much less this asshole, know he had X-ray vision? And why couldn't he make himself stop looking?

 

Able to stand the tension no more, Clark shouted "Fuck you, Lex Luthor!" at the figure behind the wall. The other man chuckled, a low gravely sound, stilled his hand and licked his lips.

 

"Yell all you want, Kent. No one can hear you. You are mine to torture!"

 

"Torture me all you want, Luthor. I will never give you what you want," Clark growled back. Unfortunately, his cock was visually proclaiming otherwise with abandon. Hard as a rock, red, throbbing and leaking precum, Clark's cock would have gladly given Lex Luthor anything he desired.

 

Lex smiled and stepped out of the Jacuzzi. He slowly walked around the wall, still dripping water off his smooth, naked body, not stopping until he stood over Clark. He leaned down, and drops of water splashed onto Clark's nipples and down his chest. 

 

"I can keep you like this forever. In fact, nothing would give me more pleasure," Lex said. 

 

Clark said nothing in reply. He merely glared at his evil nemesis. He knew eventually someone would come for him and then Lex would have hell to pay.

 

As if reading Clark's mind, Lex trailed a finger down Clark's chest, stopping just short of his dick. Clark shivered a little, but kept his face a mask of indifference as best he could. Forming both hands into a fists, Lex began to stroke Clark's cock with one hand and his own with another. 

 

"You think you can outlast me, don't you?" Lex said.

 

"I know I can," Clark retorted, but he knew he was biting back a whimper.

 

"Well, let's just see what you're made of, alien!" With that, Lex manipulated Clark's cock with abandon. "You will come, and then you will suck me until I am satisfied."

 

Lex stopped stroking himself and used one hand to toy with Clark's nipples while he stroked Clark's cock with the other. Clark could no longer fight the feeling that was building in him. With a cry, he shuddered and came, spurting come over Lex Luthor's hand. At that, Lex moved to a kneeling position over Clark and said, "suck me. Now." Clark, no longer thinking clearly, complied, taking Lex as far as he could into his mouth and stroking his cock feverishly with his tongue. Lex lasted only a little longer than Clark had. Within minutes he was coming down Clark's throat. 

 

Lex collapsed on Clark, catching his breath. Clark tried to move beneath him, but between the Kryptonite across the room and the orgasm he'd just experienced, he wasn't able to budge the other man.

 

"Lex, please!" Clark cried. 

 

At this, Lex stirred, propping himself up on his elbows, and stared down into Clark's eyes. Finally, he bent his head and brushed his lips across Clark's, pushed his tongue into Clark's mouth and hungrily kissed him. Clark couldn't resist. To his dismay he found himself kissing Lex back. It was no use. Clark knew it was time to give up.

 

When Lex finally stopped kissing him, he whimpered, "Okay, okay, you're the King. You win."

 

Lex cackled, evilly. "You know Clark, it would have been much easier to sell me Pacific Avenue and let me win at Monopoly."

 

"Easier, sure. But not half as much fun," Clark replied, grinning.


End file.
